


【源水】脚腕

by xieerbai



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xieerbai/pseuds/xieerbai
Summary: 待机室的无人角落
Relationships: Eun Jiwon/Jang Suwon
Kudos: 3





	【源水】脚腕

张水院又穿着九分裤来了。

他前脚刚踏进来，殷志源眼睛就瞄上了他的脚腕，男人分明的骨架更显得脚腕细白脆弱。

殷志源收回目光，在手机屏幕上机械地划动，心里却想着其他事。

一个节目里张水院曾经被开玩笑说戴过电子脚镣，脚腕处说不定会有一圈白色，这当然是做综艺时的胡言乱语，但殷志源也知道，张水院脚腕那一圈肤色甚至比其他地方要深一些。

那些朋友算什么，他比谁都更清楚这些。

张水院走进来，打了一声招呼便在对面沙发坐下，摸出手机开玩。脚翘起二郎腿，穿着vans的鞋就在殷志源眼皮底下点啊点的。

男人手撑着头，嘴唇紧闭，习惯性的微微嘟着，下垂眼让人看着可怜巴巴的。

殷志源一直想问张水院什么事这么委屈，是因为他吗？

他觉得大概是，因为他又想欺负他了。

殷志源放下手机，温热的手一下抓住男人冰凉的脚腕，他稍微往下一拽，张水院差点整个滑下沙发。他抬起眼困惑地看了这哥一眼。

殷志源露出牙齿笑，另一只手一伸想抓另一边，被张水院躲了个空。

他一下欺身上前，将人桎梏在沙发里，手还抓着手腕，缓慢摩擦着，热乎乎的传导着热量。

张水院看着近在咫尺的人，觉得从脚腕传来的热度一直到达了耳朵，热气似乎都实体化，从他的脑袋砰砰砰地冒出来。

殷志源又笑，另一只手圈住人，脸贴着脸，亲了一下耳朵，然后蹭着找到嘴唇，闭上眼亲密地交换唾沫。

抓着脚腕的手将腿往上提，他跪挤进男人腿间，仰着头和人亲吻，手终于舍得放开脚腕，顺着裤子边缝线往上摸，在大腿根部缓慢磨蹭。

张水院扭动了一下屁股，似乎对节奏突然慢下来不太满意。他睁开眼看了殷志源一眼，手伸进殷志源毛绒绒的外套里面，将他的外套脱下，将人轻轻推到沙发上，而后转个身，自己坐到人腿上。

他低头寻找裤子的扣子，絮絮叨叨说“哥快点，速战速决。”

殷志源听这话就不满意了，“呀，怎么能叫我快。”

张水院抱住殷志源脖子，屁股在他裆部缓慢磨蹭着，撒娇说“就今天嘛。”

说罢又亲了几口，让人说不出话来，手将人裤子扣子解了，又站起来把自己里外的裤子都脱了，再坐进来，手抓着东西上下撸几把，就要往自己里面塞。

“呀呀呀，急什么！”张水院手有点冰，撸两下差点没把他撸萎。他抓过张水院的手包在自己手里，搓搓手 ，往里面哈着气。

张水院两手都被抓住，大腿就轻轻夹紧，缓缓前后移动。

殷志源气笑了，拍打了一下弟弟的屁股说“呀，有这么急吗？”

张水院也笑，抓着殷志源的手往自己股间探，一片湿润润的。他自己揩了一点往殷志源家伙上抹，说“你说呢哥。”

殷志源没脾气了，他拿过自己的熊外套往人大腿上盖，手摸着人后颈，任由人动作。

张水院眼神看不出什么情绪，他后退一点蹲下来，张嘴将东西吞了进去，啧了两口吐出，用舌头缓慢勾勒一下头部，而后起身，表情有点茫然地看了眼哥哥，两腿跪在沙发上缓慢地用另一个嘴将东西吞进去。

他双手紧抱着殷志源脖颈，屁股上下晃动，意乱情迷时还能准确找到殷志源嘴巴想亲两口。

殷志源偏了头不让他亲，张水院在人脖侧轻笑，说“哥还嫌弃自己的东西呢？”

殷志源不答，咬着人耳垂加快了速度。

“嗯……啊……慢…慢点……”张水院咬着唇，头往后仰不敢太大声喊叫，汗湿的卷毛刘海贴在额头，立起的几根呆毛顺着动作小幅度摇摆，看着十分乖顺的模样。

“不是你要快点的吗。”殷志源不理，抱着人兀自动作。

动作使得一些白沫溅射到黑色的皮沙发上，殷志源顺手抹了，又拿过熊外套来垫着。

张水院稍微停下，喘着粗气，对在情事里老是做七做八的殷志源十分不满意。

他打着圈扭动，看人眼睛亮晶晶的，俯身去亲，让他哥射进来。

“不然肯定又是我擦这沙发。”

殷志源这会倒是听话，他把人抱着转了个圈压在沙发上，迅速动作了两下射进最深处，退出来后又戳弄了两下说“夹紧点，别让东西流出来了。”

张水院才不管，他大张着腿，手挡着脸大喘气，白色的液体就稀稀落落的流到垫着的黑色熊外套上。

“啊！弄脏了啊！张水院！”

诶C，张水院光着屁股转向沙发，偷偷骂了句脏话。

过了一会屁股凉凉的，转头一看这哥不知道哪里拿的湿巾，正帮他清理他的脏屁股。

“诶，伺候我们忙内是哥哥要做的活啊。”那人边擦还边絮絮叨叨的，衣服已经穿整齐了，一点都不像那个抓着他脚腕发情的人。

张水院抬腿轻轻踢了一下殷志源，去找自己裤子穿。

两人正打算走，殷志源扔过他的熊外套给他说，“帮哥把衣服洗了，上面全是你的东西。”

诶C!!!

张水院嘴角都耷拉下来，看着更委屈了。


End file.
